Grantaire o el moderno Judas Iscariote
by Orgullo Verde y Plata
Summary: Preparábamos una traición, pero quizás escogimos al Judas equivocado.


Mi primer fic para la semana Enjoltaire de este año. Day one: embrace.

* * *

 _Y ahora te hablo a ti_

 _que envenenaste su copa,_

 _cómplice de los dos,_

 _que como una araña_

 _le robaste a uno la razón_

 _y al otro el alma._

 _(Ladrones de ilusiones)_

Cuando era poco más que un niño fui adoptado por dos imbéciles ricachones que no tardaron en cansarse de mí y acabaron enviándome a un internado católico. Lo único de valor que aprendí allí fue que Judas Iscariote era el único que valía la pena en la Biblia. A diferencia de Jesucristo, que teniendo el privilegio de ser el favorito de un Dios cruel, se atrevía a dar lecciones de moralidad, Judas era real y se preocupaba por su propio beneficio, como todos los que estamos jodidos.

Sin embargo, con el paso de los años supe que nunca te debes fiar de Judas, independientemente de las monedas de plata que le hayas regalado. Lo aprendí _a base de mal_.

Nuestro Judas particular se llamaba Grantaire. Cuando lo conocimos era un pobre infeliz que se drogaba con el fin de ignorar su mierda de vida. Le perdimos de vista unos cuantos años, cuando aún teníamos un par de deudas sin saldar con él, y volvió a aparecer en el momento oportuno.

Por otra parte, Jesucristo se había cambiado el nombre a Enjolras y era el mayor opositor de las políticas del presidente: su padre. Tan solo era un niñato, un Robin Hood con aires de Robespierre que quería joder a otros como él para ayudar a los pobres. Un marica soñador cuyo amante era un megáfono desgastado. Siempre me dio asco, con sus elegantes palabras y sus impolutas apariencias, hablando de una miseria que se había ensañado con nosotros y que él ni siquiera había rozado. Sus doce apóstoles no eran mucho mejores.

Pese a todo, nunca nos dieron motivos para hacerles una pequeña visita hasta que un día, cansados de jugar con fuego, quisieron controlar un incendio.

Nuestros asuntos no eran lícitos ni una ayuda humanitaria, pero nos permitían sobrevivir, aunque fuese a costa de aquellos a los que él habría llamado «nuestros camaradas». Claquesous escuchó uno de sus patéticos discursos y nos informó. Hablaba de que el tráfico de droga en los barrios marginales tan solo era otra ofensiva de la clase explotadora en la lucha de clases, hablaba de alienación, de manipulación y, como siempre, no tenía ni puta idea.

No eran más que una pandilla de chavales privilegiados, pero eran valientes. Teníamos que tomar medidas urgentemente y pasar desapercibidos durante un tiempo. La mente pensante de Babet sugirió saldar nuestras deudas con Grantaire, así que contactamos con él y lo infiltramos entre los apóstoles.

Por desgracia, nadie me dijo que Judas podía enamorarse de Jesucristo.

—¿Así que tan solo me tengo que ganar la confianza del grupito de bolcheviques y ya no os deberé nada? ―se apresuró a confirmar, minutos antes de su primera reunión. Puede que aún no se lo hubiésemos contado absolutamente todo, pero no había necesidad de que lo supiera en aquel momento. Probablemente se volvería loco ante la idea de ser partícipe en un asesinato, la gente con escrúpulos suele reaccionar de forma exageradamente sensible antes la idea de la muerte, probablemente porque sus vidas siempre han merecido la pena.

—Tan solo eso —respondí con una sonrisa absolutamente encantadora. Definitivamente no era _solo eso_ , pero a todos nos parecía un chaval majo que ya estaba lo suficientemente hundido de día como para que además le provocasen pesadillas—. Nuestra mala fama es infundada, somos hombres de palabra.

Le di un par de palmaditas en la espalda y le dejé ir. Sucedió así durante varios meses.

Se le dio bien. Demasiado bien, sugirió Babet en un par de ocasiones. A veces me costaba distinguir si se había convertido en su papel o si solo se lo creía demasiado.

—Tan solo son un puñado de niños mimados —decía de vez en cuando tras una reunión—. Son jóvenes y todavía no saben cómo es el mundo. No lo ven como una pesada roca imposible de moldear, si no como un cuaderno en blanco en el que escribirán la historia —Conseguía convencernos con sus palabras llenas de cinismo, siempre desviaba la atención de su mirada dubitativa. La escondía entre la desesperanza. Quizá escogimos a un actor demasiado bueno para una obra tan mediocre, quizá creímos que los dioses del engaño nunca podrían ser engañados—. Me dan pena, los miro y veo la realidad en su futuro, la desesperanza. Como si mirase una estrella y supiese que se ha apagado, pese a que a mis ojos sigue luciendo. Son desgraciados porque viven en una mentira y creen en un mundo bueno que ya les ha decepcionado, pero también son fuertes. Aunque os aseguro que se les pasará. En cuanto tengan trabajo dejarán de pensar en la lucha de clases como quien olvida la corrupción de la Iglesia el día de su boda. Aún tienen que madurar, pero lo acabarán olvidando —Y entonces por fin éramos capaces de ver el temor en sus ojos— No soy partidario de deciros qué hacer, pero sé que no os conviene meteros con ellos —Él sospechaba de nosotros y nosotros de él y sin embargo nadie hizo el primer movimiento—, pertenecen a familias importantes, tíos, os puede caer una buena si les ponéis el dedo encima.

Tras pensarlo fríamente llegué a la conclusión de que le subestimamos. Le habíamos conocido en el pasado, pero poco a poco dejamos de hacerlo sin darnos cuenta. Cambió sin que lo percibiéramos y nuestro Judas decidió atacar a aquellos que le habían puesto contra su tan amado Jesucristo.

Fuimos demasiado confiados. En algunas ocasiones le vigilábamos, no era un miembro indispensable en sus reuniones, pero intervenía, justo como le habíamos ordenado. Ganarse su confianza sin implicarse demasiado, sabíamos que con su carácter era una batalla ganada desde de el principio. Pero también vi la luz en sus ojos, la sonrisa que a veces se le dibujaba sola cuando repentinamente desconectaba y parecía estar en otro mundo, la melancolía exagerada latente en sus suspiros.

No le subestimamos a él, subestimamos al amor.

Porque los monstruos como nosotros no han amado y, con suerte, no lo harán nunca. El amor no tiene cabida en la delincuencia, no merece la pena encariñarse con nadie, porque todos pueden ser tus posibles víctimas, y cuando eso pasa, ¿realmente merece cobrar su peso en sangre las puñaladas que hay en tu corazón? No lo creo. Los monstruos, los delincuentes, no amamos, pero olvidamos una cosa.

Grantaire nunca fue un delincuente.

Grantaire era un súbdito del dinero que le faltaba, de sus vicios y de sus emociones, pero nunca fue _nuestro_ súbdito. Era un esclavo de sí mismo, pero no del crimen.

Y sus sentimientos, a pesar del dolor, eran fuertes. Más fuertes que el miedo y que las deudas.

¡Joder! Lo tuvimos delante de las narices todo el tiempo. De repente ya no éramos los titiriteros, sino la marioneta. Nos utilizó y nos jodió bien, porque es uno de esos imbéciles que cree que el puto amor de mierda es más fuerte que el miedo.

Aquel día fue especialmente dócil. Ni un suspiro, ni un comentario irónico, ni una mirada fulminante. Hizo todo lo que le dijimos y acató su parte del plan sin rechistar, o eso creíamos.

¿Qué iba a hacer él contra el Patron-Minette? Eran sus sentimientos contra su seguridad y su palabra. Romper una promesa con nosotros era un viaje sin retorno al cementerio, alguien como él lo sabía bien.

Sin embargo, se saltó las reglas y nuestro plan pasó a ser _su_ plan.

— Después de esto, probablemente no vuelva a las reuniones —lo dijo con la boca pequeña, con una media sonrisa que se debatía entre el nerviosismo y la disculpa—. No creo que este sea mi sitio, ni que sea de ayuda alguna.

Enjolras frunció el ceño. No le gustaba hablar con nadie antes de dar un discurso y esa, extrañamente, no era de las mejores noticias que le podían haber dado.

—No tienes razón —Aquella respuesta era casi un acto reflejo en sus conversaciones con Grantaire. Quién me hubiese dicho que aquella frase de «los opuestos se atraen» tenía su dosis de realidad—. Aportas mucho no solo a las reuniones, sino también a mis opiniones personales —Pese a sus palabras, la expresión de dureza se mantenía intacta en su rostro—, señalas nuestros puntos débiles y das pie a que los fortalezcamos. No mentiré diciendo que me agrada tu escepticismo, pero es positivo tener a alguien en el grupo con un espíritu crítico tan desarrollado como el tuyo.

Las facciones de Grantaire se iluminaron, sus rasgos, en ocasiones grotescos, se tornaron armoniosos durante un par de segundos. Después carraspeó y retomó la compostura.

—Gracias —respondió simplemente, antes de darle un abrazo corto y en apariencia impulsivo, que Enjolras, aturdido, correspondió torpemente. No obstante aquello era simbólico, una burda imitación del beso de Judas para demostrarnos que se había ganado su confianza.

Le observábamos desde no muy lejos, preparados por si algo salía mal, aunque en esta ocasión preferíamos no mancharnos las manos de sangre y no creíamos que tuviésemos que hacerlo. Grantaire estaba en una de las primeras filas y antes de que nadie reaccionase podría sacar la pistola que le habíamos conseguido y disparar, era fácil y nadie excepto Enjolras salía especialmente herido. Sí, Grantaire probablemente acabaría en la cárcel, pero para alguien con tan pocas ganas de vivir como él tampoco era algo tan terrible.

—Compañeros, el de hoy es un paso muy importante en nuestra lucha —Enjolras comenzó el discurso tras carraspear un par de veces. Si estaba nervioso por la multitud de ojos observándole, no lo parecía— porque nos hemos unido gracias a nuestra causa común, nos hemos unido por el bien de nuestros hermanos, para gritar por los que no tienen voz o por los que han sido acallados demasiadas veces. Y el de hoy no es un día importante tan solo por eso, lo es porque vamos a plantar cara a los grandes, les vamos a dejar claro que somos más, muchísimos más y que ellos se merecen menos. Les vamos a demostrar que no pueden silenciar a toda la clase obrera, porque sois una multitud y a vosotros no os mueven las ganancias, sino la dignidad, la ideología. No hay nada más fuerte que vuestras ideas ¡Así que hoy vamos a decirles que no! No a su plusvalía, no a su control, no a su alienación ¡No a sus drogas! —La multitud bramó y una sonrisa se dibujo en los labios de Enjolras contrastando con su ceño fruncido. Yo también sonreí, aquel era el momento, pero Grantaire no se había movido.

Le busqué con la mirada entre los oyentes y me encontré con su mirada desafiante. Vaya, fue una sorpresa descubrir que el león cobarde había encontrado su valor y que su beso de Judas era sincero.

Antes de que Enjolras pudiese continuar recordé aquello de «si quieres que algo salga bien, hazlo tú mismo» y con un movimiento rápido desenfundé la pistola.

El disparo resonó por toda la plaza y el resto del mundo enmudeció al instante, algunas miradas se dirigían hacia mí, otras hacia los policías que nos tenían rodeados.

La mayoría, sin embargo, miraban al punto del cielo en el que la bala se había perdido cuando uno de aquellos policías me placó.

He perdido la cuenta del tiempo que llevamos encerrados, pero aún intentamos escapar y no descansaremos, porque los males nunca se quedan demasiado tiempo dentro de la caja de Pandora.

He tenido pocas pesadillas, por lo general mis sueños son dulces y están llenos de sangre. Lo peor son las noches en vela, cuando mi anhelo de libertad se mezcla con mis ansias de venganza.

Tengo algo muy claro: en nuestro Apocalipsis particular, Judas Iscariote será el primero en caer.


End file.
